


El curso del amor verdadero (y las segundas citas)

by satsuki_sumeragi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki_sumeragi/pseuds/satsuki_sumeragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec y Magnus tienen su segunda cita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El curso del amor verdadero (y las segundas citas)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic llevaba semanas escrito pero nunca me ponía a corregirlo. Esta semana por fin ya tuve los animos xD  
> Gracias por leer <3

A Magnus se le habia pasado esa semana más despacio de los normal. En un principio no se le ocurria ninguna razón para ello, hasta que se percató de que por su cabeza pasaba con cierta frecuencia su cita del viernes anterior con Alec Lightwood.

La segunda, para ese viernes, ya estaba completamente planeada. A mitad de semana había recibido un mensaje de un número desconocido que empezaba con un “soy Alec” y seguia con un recordatorio de que habian quedado y una pregunta sobre la hora y el lugar.

En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de la razón de la lentitud del paso del tiempo pensó en hacer algo respecto a ello. Mandarle a Alec algún mensaje, un pequeño flirteo o semejante. Cualquier cosa con la que interactuar con él y suavizar el reencuentro con algo más de confianza para el joven cazador de sombras. Pero no llegó a hacerlo, era jueves y se creía capaz de poder esperar un día.

 

El viernes lo pasó pensando en qué ponerse. Aunque se suponía que ya lo había decidido dias atras, esa mañana le había entrado la paranoia de si no estaría lo suficientemente deslumbrante para Alec. Finalmente se decidió por una camisa morada oscura de raso y unos pantalones ajustados de vinilo negro. Su cabello oscuro peinado con las puntas hacia afuera y varios anillos en sus dedos. Tras un ultimo vistazo en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estaba como debía estar, se sentó en el sofá a esperar a su cita. Miró a su alrededor durante los dos primeros minutos y, aburrido, decidió remodelar un poco.

Cuando Alec llamó al timbre, el suelo del loft estaba prácticamente cubierto por alfombras y el sofá había pasado a ser el doble de grande, negro y con una textura aterciopelada. Magnus abrió la puerta y le recibió con una sonrisa que se le formó sola en los labios. La ropa de Alec seguía la misma línea que en su cita anterior, la única diferencia era que la camisa era de un gris claro. Magnus estuvo tentado a hacer que se le cayera otra vez vino sobre ella.

—Hola —saludó Alec con una hermosa sonrisa tímida.

—Buenas noches, Alexander —se retiró unos pasos para dejarle entrar.

Esta vez Alec parecía haber llegado caminando tranquilamente y su pelo estaba más peinado que las otras veces que se habían visto. Magnus lo prefería al natural, pero ya se encargaría de ello. Cerró la puerta tras el chico.

Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Alec cerca de él, muy cerca, con una mirada tímida pero decidida. Magnus inspiró al acercarse Alec todavía más a él. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y vio a Alec seguir el movimiento, sus ojos oscureciéndose. Magnus cerró del todo los suyos cuando tocó lo labios de Alec. Posó una mano en su cuello y otra en su cintura. Alec llevó sus brazos a la espalda del brujo y se pegó todavia más a él. Le empujó ligeramente hasta que la espalda de Magnus estuvo apoyada en la puerta.

Se perdieron unos minutos en el beso. La lengua de Magnus recorriendo la boca de Alec y acariciándose el uno al otro sobre la ropa. Fue Alec el que finalmente descendió por el cuello del brujo. Magnus tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, apoyada en la pared. Sonreía, con el labio inferior entre los dientes. Pero una voz en su cabeza lo fastidió todo y le dijo que se detuviera. Si seguían así no llegarían a la hora al restaurante. Sin embargo no era esa la razón por la que su cerebro había querido ser decente una vez en su vida y le había detenido. Quería ir despacio con Alec. Tampoco eso, quería que el joven cazador de sombras estuviera completamente seguro de lo que fuera a pasar entre ellos. Por sus acciones, creía tenerlo bastante claro, pero por esperar unas horas, tampoco pasaría nada.

Posó sus manos en los hombros de Alec y le apartó unos centímetros. Besándole una última vez suavemente en los labios antes de ponerse su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Alec dudó unos segundos —. No te preocupes, todavía tenemos tiempo para ir al restaurante.

—Está bien.

Magnus se dirigió al sofá seguido del chico. Se sentó en el centro, Alec a su lado, bastante pegado pero sin hacer contacto.

—¿Algo en especial?

Alec se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza a la vez. Magnus movió su mano y una humeante taza de té apareció en la mano de cada uno.

—A ver qué te parece este té de ceilán con jengibre y menta. Lo descubrí el otro día en una pequeña cafetería de Brooklyn.

Alec dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza y se apartó al instante. Obviamente quemaba. 

—Creo que está bueno —dijo Alec con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Seguro? —Magnus dejó escapar una sonrisa. No quería que Alec pensara que se

estaba riendo de él, pero no lo había podido evitar.

—Sí —contestó el chico, ya más recompuesto —, aunque a mí me gusta más el café. 

Magnus asintió levemente, guardando ese dato para el futuro. 

Alec volvió a beber. Magnus siguió el movimiento del vaso de nuevo a sus labios y

apartó la mirada. Quería volver a besarle y se dio cuenta de que Alec había pillado su mirada, respondiendo a ella del mismo modo. Esperó a que pusiera su taza en la mesa y se acercó a él. Posó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla y Alec reaccionó ante el contacto, buscando más. Unieron sus labios y se apoyaron de lado en el respaldo del sofá para terminar reclinados sobre él. Magnus encima de Alec. Volvían a recorrer sus cuerpos con sus manos. Las de Alec bajo la camisa de Magnus, que ya había desabrochado, y los labios del brujo sobre su cuello, casi a la altura de su clavícula, tras haberle desabrochado algunos botones. Tuvo que controlarse para no dejar ninguna marca que le pudiera delatar a su vuelta a casa. Desabrochó el resto de la camisa, dejando todo el pecho de Alec al descubierto.

Continuó descendiendo, con una mano metida entre su pelo. Otra de las cosas que Magnus había estado recordando esa semana era toda la piel del chico que había visto. Bajo él, Alec se estremecía con cada beso que le daba.

Magnus llegó a su abdomen y se detuvo. Alzó la cabeza y observó a Alec. Tenía los labios separados y la respiración algo acelerada. Sus pupilas dilatadas, pero aún así Magnus pudo leer una pequeña duda en ellos. Le sonrió tranquilizador tras un último beso a la altura de su ombligo y se incorporó. Quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas y se dedicó a abrocharle los botones de la camisa de abajo a arriba.

—Deberíamos ir yendo al restaurante.

—Sí... —el tono de Alec intentaba ser neutro, pero se le notaba un poco oscuro. Magnus dejó los dos últimos botones sin abrochar y le miro dubitativo. Alec captó la mirada y no hizo falta la pregunta, el chico apartó sus ojos de él.

—¿A qué restaurante vamos a ir?

Magnus comprendió. Después de la otra noche y del desastre no le

sorprendía que Alec fuera un poco reacio a ir a otro restaurante con él. Le acarició la mejilla. 

—No te preocupes. Es un restaurante mundano, nadie nos conocerá allí.

Alec asintió despacio. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y se sentó. Todo con movimientos muy lentos.

—¿O preferirías hacer otra cosa? —preguntó Magnus sin malicia alguna –. No te

pregunté qué era lo que querías hacer. Podemos cambiar los planes.

Alec se quedó en silencio considerando la respuesta. Magnus sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero no quería que creyese que eso era lo que estaba insinuando.

—Seguro que como cazador de sombras no has visto muchas películas. Podemos quedarnos y ver alguna. Pedir comida china... —Magnus maldijo en su interior que todo

sonase tan cliché cuando él lo estaba diciendo sinceramente. Alec se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

—No, Alexander —se echó un poco más hacia atrás en el sofá para dejarle espacio —. Como quieras tú.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Alec observándole, como si todo aquello fuera una prueba. Al final, asintió.

—¿Qué película quieres? —Magnus bajó las piernas del sofá para adoptar una postura más normal.

—La que quieras.

Magnus se obligó a no poner los ojos en blanco y en su lugar miró a Alec con una mirada que decía “elige tú”.

—Es que... No sé... ¿Indiana Jones?

Magnus sonrió. No era la que él hubiera escogido, ni siquiera era una que se esperaba que Alec conociera, pero suponía que el chico tampoco tenía mucho conocimiento cinematográfico y, en realidad, hacía poco tiempo había salido una nueva. Incluso un cazador de sombras veía los anuncios por la calle. En su cabeza comenzó a formarse una lista de películas y series que tenía que enseñarle a Alec, pero no esa noche. Hizo aparecer ante ellos el DVD de Indiana Jones y el arca perdida, evitando deliberadamente la mirada recriminatoria de Alec.

Se levantó a poner la película, dejando a Alec con el panfleto del restaurante de comida china para que pidiera. Le escuchó hablar por teléfono y le hizo gracia la diferencia del tono que utilizaba con él al que utilizaba con el resto del mundo. Tuvo que reconocer que le parecía adorable y le hacía cierta ilusión que tuviese un tono especial para él.

—¿No pasa nada por no aparecer habiendo reservado mesa? —preguntó Alec mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida.

Magnus les había rellenado las tazas. La de Alec con café, con lo que se había ganado una sonrisa de agradecimiento que hizo palpitar el corazón de Magnus. Volvian a estar los dos sentados en el sofá, un poco de distancia entre ellos pero con sus rodillas haciendo contacto.

—No te preocupes. Los dueños me conocen —pasó entonces a relatarle cómo los había conocido. No era una historia entretenida o especialmente graciosa, pero el modo en el que Magnus la contaba mantuvo a Alec interesado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Magnus se aseguró de no perderla de vista en todo su relato.

Estaba a punto de darle el último golpe de gracia, exagerando ligeramente el final cuando llamaron a la puerta. Magnus se levantó y cogió la cartera de camino, respondiendo con una negación de cabeza a Alec, que había separado los labios en una muda pregunta. Con una mano sujetó la bolsa de la comida y con la otra pagó al repartidor. Cuando volvió al sofá con la bolsa de comida, Alec pulsó el botón de play.

 

Comieron en silencio, con el sonido de la película como único acompañante. Algunas veces la mirada de Magnus vagaba hasta el perfil de Alec y sabía que, cuando él no estaba mirando, era Alec el  que hacía lo mismo con él. 

Tras los primeros veinte minutos de película, Magnus no pudo más y se le escapó un comentario con el que Alec rió. A partir de ahí sus voces se unieron a las de la película. Ambos se fueron acomodando en el sofá. Alec, muy despacio, se fue deslizando hasta quedar con su brazo y pierna haciendo contacto con la de Magnus. Este sonrió. Después de la despedida del día anterior y el saludo de ese, le hacía gracia que Alec se volviera a mostrar tímido de repente. Movió el brazo que estaba haciendo contacto con Alec para pasarlo por encima de él y posarlo en su hombro. Este se acomodó de nuevo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Magnus.

Al terminar la película, ellos se quedaron en silencio viendo los creditos pasar, sin querer cambiar de postura. Magnus notaba la mirada de Alec sobre él y se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Se encontró a sí mismo intentando recordar cuándo había sido la ultima vez que habia visto una película entera en una cita.

Cuando finalmente terminaron los créditos, Magnus bajó sus ojos hasta Alec.

—¿Qué... quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó Alec.

—Lo que tu quieras, Alexander —Magnus sonrió.

Sabía que Alec estaba intentando mostrarse calmado, pero había algo en su tono de

voz que lo delataba. Alec se humedeció los labios y se incorporó ligeramente. Su nariz a solo unos centímetros de Magnus. Se quedaron unos segundo mirándose a los ojos. Alec había separado los labios, pero no terminaba de cruzar aquella distancia que quedaba. Al final se formó una suave sonrisa en sus labios y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Sin levantar la vista tomó aire.

—Quiero quedarme —comenzó cuando por fin alzó de nuevo los ojos, mirando por momentos a Magnus y por momentos el suelo —, pero…

Magnus asintió. Él también quería que Alec se quedara y se dio cuenta de que, si esa noche no había sexo involucrado, no le importaba.

—Si no quieres volver a casa todavía, tengo una serie que te podría gustar.

Alec asintió despacio, más relajado. Magnus empleó la magia para sacar el DVD de la película, meter el de la serie y darle a play, estaba demasiado ocupado con los labios de Alec sobre los suyos para prestarle atención a otras cosas más mundanas.

Se separaron cuando comenzó la música de los créditos iniciales, no sin antes darse una serie de pequeños besos en los labios. Alec volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el cuello de Magnus y el brujo apoyó su mejilla sobre su pelo revuelto. Con la otra mano invocó un paquete de palomitas, que  puso en medio de los dos.

 

—¿Seguro que te quieres ir? Te puedes quedar a dormir.

Alec negó con la cabeza sonriendo, sus brazos en el cuello de Magnus. Por la ventana ya entraban las luces del amanecer, calculó que debían de ser alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Había conseguido escabullirse de su familia alegando que estaba cansado después de la noche anterior patrullando y que no había conseguido recuperar el sueño. Izzy le estaba cubriendo pero aún así, no quería tentar a la suerte y que alguno de los otros se asomara a su habitación al ver que no bajaba a desayunar.

—Debería volver al Instituto —dijo mientras los labios de Magnus jugaban en su cuello.

La última vez había vuelto con una marca en él y todo el mundo se había dado cuenta. Una parte de él quería que Magnus le dejara otra, ya que demostraba lo que sentia por el, pero la otra tenía miedo a ser descubierto. Inspiró hondo ante la placentera sensación de los dientes de Magnus acariciando su piel y dejó escoger al brujo.

Las pupilas de gato de Magnus estaban dilatadas cuando se separó y Alec volvió a lanzarse a sus labios. Se prometió que esa seria la ultima vez pero, lo mismo había dicho las dos veces anteriores. Esa vez se obligó a que fuera de verdad o sabía que nunca saldria de alli.

Se mordió el labio, dubitativo. Magnus había demostrado que estaba interesado en él, pero todavía le costaba pensar que alguien lo estuviera realmente, no cuando habían conocido a Jace. El brujo esperó, sabiendo que Alec quería decir algo.

—¿Cuándo volverás a estar libre? —notaba los finos dedos de Magnus sobre el final de su espalda, acariciándole suavemente, produciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo muy agradable,

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo todo el fin de semana libre —meditó un segundo —. En cuanto a la semana que viene, menos el martes y el miércoles, el resto no tengo nada. ¿Cuando tienes tú libre? —añadió y Alec supo que la ilusión por su interés había subido a sus ojos al ver la sonrisa de Magnus.

“Hoy”, quería haber dicho Alec. También tenía otros días, por supuesto, pero quería volver a ver a Magnus lo más pronto posible. Guardó unos segundos de silencio, simulando meditar cuando lo que estaba haciendo era reunir valor.

—¿Hoy? Por ejemplo —se le adelantó Magnus —. Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos viendo  y, ya que nunca has probado nada de comida peruana, pedir algo.

—Estaría bien —contestó Alec con una sonrisa.

Se había prometido que el anterior sería el último beso, pero rodeó de nuevo el cuello de Magnus con sus brazos y besó sus labios. El brujo le acarició las mejillas mientras se separaban.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando vayas a venir —dijo Magnus. Sabiendo que el joven cazador de sombras tendría que inventarse una excusa para salir solo del Instituto.

Alec asintió. Movio la mano en un último gesto de adiós y cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando se quedó solo, Magnus regresó a su nuevo sofá. Presidente Miau apareció y saltó sobre los cojines, apoyando la cabeza en su pierna en busca de caricias. Magnus le acarició distraído mientras hacía aparecer una taza de café. Sabía que esa bebida a partir de entonces le recordaría a Alec. 

Su mirada perdida en la pantalla del televisor, donde estaban dando un programa que desconocía y su mente dejándose llevar por esa sensación de felicidad que desde hacía poco tiempo asociaba con Alec.

 


End file.
